Kalung
by Azi-chan
Summary: AU.Bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, Sakura merasa sesak mendengar perkataan dingin kekasihnya. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi membendung air hangat yang memburamkan matanya. RnR?


**KALUNG**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary :** ditusuk ribuan jarum, Sakura merasa sesak mendengar perkataan dingin kekasihnya. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi membendung air hangat yang memburamkan matanya.

**Pairings : ****S****asuke**** U.**** & ****S****akura**** H.**

**Warning : ****AU, semi ****OOC,**** mungkin**** TYPO****(s)****, DLL****.**

.

.

.

Langit menunjukan semburat oranye yang memukau, memayungi sepasang insan remaja yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Laki-laki berambut emo sedang merangkul gadisnya, sedangkan sang gadis pun hanya menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya pada dada bidang kekasih tampannya. Kedua iris mereka yang berbeda warna itu sibuk menatap langit sore dan menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka seperti ini. Membuat keduanya merasa begitu nyaman dan ingin berlama-lama di sana.

Bibir tipis sang lelaki bermata _obsidian_ itu terbuka, "Sakura," membuat kepala _pink_ kekasihnya menoleh manja. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang diterpa cahaya keoranyean sore hari, anak rambut yang menjuntai di kiri dan kanan rahang kokoh tersebut terlihat menawan ditiup angin. Sementara sepasang iris kelam menawan itupun intens menatap _viridian_ cemerlangnya, Sakura menjawab, "ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk menikmati paras cantik gadis tercintanya, sudut kiri bibirnya tertarik dengan sorot mata sedikit melembut namun tersirat sorot serius, "apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin rasanya meleleh melihat tatapan mematikan tersebut, namun pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Sasuke membuanya bingung. Sudah setahun mereka bersama, apa kekasihnya kini mulai meragukannya? Sakura mengangkat kepala dari dada bidang nan nyaman sang kekasih, kedua alis merah mudanya terpaut ringan dengan raut wajah yang bingung, "kenapa kau meragukanku?"

Iris kelam Sasuke bergerak menghindari _viridian_ cantik pujaannya, menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah tenggelamnya matahari yang mulai nampak semakin menghilang, "entahlah."

Jemari lentik, hangat dan mungil Sakura meraih rahang kokoh Sasuke untuk kembali menatapnya, _viridian _cemerlangnya dengan berani menantang iris kelam menawan di hadapannya, "kau harusnya tahu, bagaimana perasaanku Sasuke-_kun_." ujar gadis manis itu lembut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Lama menatap hamparan hijau cemerlang di hadapannya, nampaknya membuat Uchiha Sasuke sedikit kehilangan fokus hingga tak begitu mendengar apa yang selanjutanya Sakura katakan, tangan kokoh pemuda itu turun dari pundak kurus kekasih mungilnya, untuk meraih sesuatu di saku calana panjangnya. Sakura terkesiap untuk duduk tegap tanpa tumpuan dada bidang yang begitu nyaman tersebut. Iris hijau cantiknya menatap lekat-lekat pergerakan kekasihnya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

Dan akhirnya, sebuah kalung keperakan berliontin lambing Uchiha terburai indah di jemari Sasuke. Lelaki tampan dengan tatapan khas menawan itu menatap datar kekasihnya sembari menjulurkan tangan, tatapan datar namun sarat akan kasih sayang. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah putih Sasuke ketika melihat sepasang iris hijau yang ia puja itu menatap kagum pada benda yang sedang dipamerkannya.

"Indah." Gumam Sakura pelan, ia melirik sekilas pada Sasuke untuk melempar senyum dengan mata menyipit, lalu kembali menatap kalung itu kagum.

"Hn, ini adalah kalung pemberian _Kaa-san_," Sasuke menarik satu telapak kecil Sakura dan menaruh kalung indah itu di sana, "beliau berpesan padaku untuk memberikan kalung ini pada orang yang kucintai," lanjut Sasuke menutup jemari Sakura untuk menggenggam kalung pemberiannya, jemarinya pun ikut menggenggam lembut tangan kecil Sakura.

Semburat merah tipis menyembul manis di wajah gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut, setelah mendengar apa yang kekasihnya tuturkan. Sakura pun mengangguk dengan senyum haru terpatri kuat di wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak senang? Ini adalah pemberian pertama sang calon mertua sekaligus penanda bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya," kata Sasuke membuka jemari Sakura dan mengambil kalung keperekan tadi untuk membuka pengaitnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin memakainya?" tanya Sakura.

"karena kau adalah kekasihku." Sasuke menyahut dengan wajah datar.

Sakura mengernyit sebentar dengan pandangan jauh menerawang, perlahan rasa kecewa menyelimuti tipis hatinya seraya membatin… _kukira ia mengatakan seperti itu karena dia mencintaiku,_ "Oh begitu."

"Tapi, jika kau menghilangkannya," iris kelam Sasuke memandang dalam kedua iris hijau cemerlang di hadapannya, "berarti kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku…"

Perkataan barusan begitu menancap kuat di kepala Sakura.

"…mengecewakan aku," lanjut Sasuke masih menatap dalam kekasih cantiknya. Kedua sudut bibir tipis Sakura yang berwarna merah muda merekah itu tertarik seraya terkikik pelan dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya." Ucap gadis itu mengangkat rambut sebahunya untuk membantu Sasuke memakaikan kalung pada leher putihnya, "aku janji." Lanjutnya berbisik di telinga sang kekasih yang sedang mengaitkan kalung tersebut di belakang lehernya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memeluk sesaat tubuh kurus pacarnya itu, lalu menjauhkan diri untuk menatap kalung pemberiannya yang tersemat cantik pada leher kekasihnya. Senyum kembali terukir.

Jemari lentik kemerahan Sakura meraba liontin berlambang Uchiha itu, kepala merah mudanya tertunduk untuk menatap benda indah yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Sudah hampir malam, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan tangan terjulur mengelus pelan ubun-ubun Sakura. Gadis itu menipiskan bibir dengan mata sedikit menerawang ke tanah seperti berpikir, kemudian tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang masih asik membelai rambut merah mudanya, "sejak jam tiga sore, kita selalu berdua di sini. Tentu saja aku belum makan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap dahi lebar kekasihnya, jemari tangannya turun untuk meraih jemari mungil kekasihnya, lalu ia pautkan, "Hn. Kita makan dulu," ucap Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura menuju mobil. Sakura hanya tersenyum menahan senang, ia selalu menyukai perlakuan kekasih datarnya itu. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke, walaupun pemuda itu sangat irit bicara, tapi perlakuan lembutnya selalu membuat Sakura merasa disayangi.

Setelah menikmati makan malam berdua, Sasuke berniat mengantar Sakura karena di rasa hari sudah larut malam, yakni jam sembilan. Keadaan dalam mobil mewah milik Sasuke itu cukup hening, terjebak dalam kemacetan. Sasuke melirik pada gadis di sebelahnya, dilihatnya gadis itu menyandar penuh pada jok mobil dengan mata yang separuh tertutup, mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, setengah jam lagi kita sampai." Usul Sasuke menatap kekasihnya yang masih berusaha memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura tak menjawab, kesadarannya sudah sangat tipis, mendengar usul Sasuke pun ia hanya mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian tertidur, dengan kepala bersandar pada sisi pintu mobil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, ia benahi posisi tidur gadis yang terlihat lelah itu dan mengecup keningnya. Sakura hanya menggeliat lemah atas perlakuan Sasuke.

Berada dalam kemacetan cukup membuat tubuh Uchiha Sasuke pegal-pegal. Kini mobil mewahnya telah sampai di depan rumah sederhana berpagar teralis dengan cat cokelat. Setelah membunyikan klakson beberapa kali, terlihatlah wanita paruh baya yang sedikit tergopoh menghampiri pagar untuk membukanya. Mobil Sasuke pun masuk, mesin juga ia matikan. Diliriknya wajah Sakura yang begitu damai dalam tidur, entah mengapa… Sasuke lupa akan rasa pegal pada tubuhnya. Sasuke merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan Sakura. Ia pun keluar mobil untuk membuka pintu di sisi satunya, meraih tubuh kurus kekasihnya untuk ia gedong _a la bridal_.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau merepotkan saja." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu pagar tadi ketika melihat siapa yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, "Sasuke, bisa kau antar Sakura ke kamarnya?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Mebuki-_baasan_." Jawab Sasuke sopan seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Mebuki ikut tersenyum, ada perasaan bangga menggelembung dalam hatinya, _anakku pintar juga mencari kekasih_.

"Ya sudah, mari _Baa-san_ tunjukan kamar Sakura."

Sasuke pun mengikuti Mebuki hingga sampai di depan sebuah kemar, ibunda Sakura itu pun membukakan pintu, mempermudah langkah Sasuke yang dengan hati-hatinya kini meletakan tubuh kurus sang pacar di atas sebuah ranjang minimalis namun terlihat nyaman.

"Ya taruh di situ, tolong selimuti Sakura… aku harus ke dapur untuk melanjutkan masakkanku. Awas jangan berbuat macam-macam pada putriku." Pesan Mebuki setengah menggoda pacar putri sematawayangnya tersebut kemudian berlalu dan menghilang di ambang pintu.

"I-iya _Baa-san_." Gumam Sasuke dengan rona merah tipis menyembul di kedua pipi putihnya karena di pesankan seperti itu oleh ibunda Sakura. Iris kelamnya kini beralih pada wajah polos seakan tanpa dosa yang sedang terlelap itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis seraya menyeringai, _Uchiha berhak melanggar aturan…_

Dan…

CUP.

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir mungil putri tunggal Haruno dalam keadaan tak sadar itu. Sasuke menjauhkan wajah dan menatap kalung pemberiannya, kalung keperakan itu terlihat berkilau indah dan serasi dengan kulit leher Sakura yang putih. Perlahan, sebuah seringai tergores di wajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Sakura terbangun seraya merenganggkan otot-ototnya, kedua alis merah mudanya terangkat melihat keadaan sekitar. Lho? Ini kamarnya. "Bukankah aku semalam bersama Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura menempelkan satu jari telunjuknya di dagu untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, namun beberapa detik berikutnya, senyum malu-malu pun tergores di wajahnya. _Sasuke pasti mengantarkanku, dan… dan membaringkanku di sini? Di… di kamarku…?_ "Ah… Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura tanpa sadar. Ia merasa hubungannya kian mendekat, Sasuke sudah melihat kamarnya, lebih tepatnya masuk ke kamarnya?

Sakura pun menjulurkan kakinya ke sisi ranjang, untuk segera bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan selembar handuk membalut putih mulusnya dari dada hingga lututnya. Gadis itu setengah bersenandung melangkah di depan menuju cermin. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya tersebut, rambut merah muda pucat yang basah dan masih menetes-neteskan air, wajah yang putih bersih juga nampak terlihat segar karena habis mandi. Iris hijau Sakura turun untuk mengamati pantulan dirinya dalam cermin, lebih tepatnya pada leher jenjangnya. Kedua alis Sakura mendadak terpaut melihat keabsenan yang janggal di sana…

"HAAA~ kalung pemberian Sasuke-_kun_ hilang!" pekik Sakura tertahan dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi hendak mencarinya, siapa tahu terjatuh di sana. Karena tidak ketemu-ketemua juga, bahkan sampai mengacak seluruh isi kamarnya saking paniknya, Sakura masih belum dapat menemukan kalung indah tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya Mebuki heran menatap kamar anaknya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah, Sakura pun terlihat semakin berantakan degan rambut yang basah. Sakura menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan bingung, "_kaa-san_, kalung pemberian Sasuke-_kun_ hilang…"

"Kalungnya seperti apa?" tanya Mebuki menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang sudah memasang wajah hendak menangis tersebut, "carinya nanti saja, pakai baju dulu, ya…" saran Mebuki melihat handuk di tubuh langsing anaknya yang mulai merosot.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pasrah dan bergegas memakai pakaiannya, sementara sang ibu membenahi kekacauan yang Sakura buat di kamar _pink_nya tersebut. Ibu Sakura pun mengajak Sakura untuk makan dahulu. Tapi di ruang makan, ekspresi lesu dan nampak ingin menangis di wajah Sakura tak kunjung berkurang, Mebuki pun menghela napas pelan.

"Memangnya kalung apa sih? Kau bisa membelinya lagi, anakku." Ucap Mebuki seraya mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ pada selembar roti.

"I-itu bukan kalung sembarangan _Kaa-san_, kalung berharga itu pemberian dari Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Sakura melirik nanar pada ibunya, pandangannya kembali pada roti yang baru saja di sodorkan Mebuki di hadapannya, Sakura hanya menatap roti itu dengan ekspresi yang masih ingin menangis, "Sasuke-_kun_ bilang itu dari _Kaa-san_nya yang berpesan untuk memberikan kalung tersebut hanya kepada orang yang Sasuke-_kun_ cintai. Tapi bila kalung itu hilang di tangan si penerima, berarti orang itu… orang itu… tidak bisa dipercaya dan tidak setia pada Sasuke-_kun_… dan orang itu… aku, _Kaa-san_…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata menahan tangis yang akhirnya tak terbendung lagi.

Rasa takutnya begitu kuat, bagaimana nanti kalau Sasuke marah dan tidak akan mempercayainya lagi, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk… akan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana? Sakura tak dapat membayangkannya, karena dia begitu mencintai laki-laki tersebut. Mebuki pun hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya yang tengah beranjak dewasa kini sedang menangis, ia berdiri untuk menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah putri kesayangannya itu lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"A-aku harus bagaimana, K-_Kaa-san?_" tanya Sakura putus asa di tengah tangisannya.

"Cobalah mencarinya lagi, nanti. _Kaa-san_ yakin kalung itu tidak akan hilang," jawab Mebuki tenang masih mengelus punggung anaknnya, "pasti kalung itu ada di sekitarmu."

Akhirnya gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengangguk berupaya menghapus air matanya. "_Kaa-san, _boleh tidak aku bolos kuliah hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

Mebuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya sebelum maklum, "oke, sekali ini saja. Besok harus masuk dan tidak boleh bolos untuk selanjutnya."

Sakura pun mengangguk setelah bernapas lega ketika mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Kaa-_san_."

"Ya?"

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ ke sini, tolong katakan aku tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Aku… tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke-_kun_ dulu."

"Baik. Sekarang makan dulu," kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum kearah sakura. Sakura pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK.

Cklek.

"Ah… Sasuke-_kun_?" seorang wanita parhu baya berambut pendek bernama Mebuki membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa tamunya, ternyata seorang remaja tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan rambut emo serta iris kelam menawan.

"_Baa-san,_ Sakuranya ada?" tanya Sasuke sopan seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Mebuki terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab…

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura tidak bisa kuliah hari ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, mungkinkah kekasihnya… "apa dia Sakit?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Mebuki dengan nada ragu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, rasanya ia ingin menjenguk kekasihnya barang sebentar. Tapi tidak enak juga kalau ada Mebuki dan mengganggu istirahat sang kekasih.

"Hn… tolong sampaikan salamku padanya, semoga ia cepat sembuh. Aku pamit dulu, _Baa-san_."

"_Hai'_, hati-hati di jalan…" Mebuki tersenyum dan di balas oleh senyum tipis dan bungkukan sopan Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun menaiki mobil mewahnya dan membawa mobil itu keluar pagar dan kemudian menghilang berbelok ke arah jalan raya. Mebuki menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepala, "dasar anak muda."

Sementara itu, Sakura masih kalangkabut sendiri di kamarnya, "ya ampun… kalung itu di mana sih?" ucapnya dengan nada mendumal marah. Sakura yang sudah hampir putus asa akhirnya terduduk di sisi ranjang. "Apa jangan-jangan jatuh di mobil Sasuke-_kun_… ah atau malah di restoran kemarin malam? Huh… mudah-mudahan jatuhnya di mobil Sasuke-_kun_ saja." gumam Sakura masih panik. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran di ranjangnya, tangannya pun meraba-raba sekitar dan menemukan ponsel mungilnya.

**From: Sasuke.  
****Kenapa tidak masuk kuliah? Sakit?**

Sakura pun menghela nafas, "aku tidak kuliah karna aku takut bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_".

**To: Sasuke  
****Ya begitulah ****:(**

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Sakura, harusnya ia tidak berbohong. Tapi rasa takutnya mengalahkan segalanya.

**From: ****S****asuke****  
****Oh begitu, cepat sembuh****.**

Sakura hanya menghela nafas setelah membaca SMS datar dari Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu datar dan dingin sekali._ A__neh sekali kenapa aku menyukainya? dan gara-gara kalung pemberiannya, akupun jadi begini. Argh... kau buat ku gila. Kenapa kalung itu harus hilang_. Batin Sakura frustasi.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Sakura sudah masuk kuliah. Biasanya Sasuke slalu menjemput Sakura untuk berangkat kuliah bersama-sama, tapi Sakura menolak karena ingin menghindari Sasuke. Sakura masih takut jika Sasuke tahu Sakura tak lagi memakai kalung pemberian Sasuke.

Sekarang, Sakura sedang duduk di kantin kampus sambil baca buku, mencoba mengalihkan rasa stresnya karena memikirkan kalung tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan bertengger di pundaknya, Sakura pun reflek memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, berharap ini bukanlah Sasuke, karena dia belum siap. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menoleh takut-takut dan…

Fyuh, Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Ya ampun, Gaara. Kau buat ku kaget."

Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya, "sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas, yah Sakura memang sedang tidak sibuk karena kegiatan membacanya barusan hanyalah sebagai pengalih rasa paniknya perkara kalung tersebut. Beruntung, Gaara, teman sekampus sekaligus jurusan—yang artinya sekalas pula—dengan Sakura, datang. Sakura berharap mengobrol dengan orang lain mungkin lebih efektif membantunya untuk tidak terlalu stres dibanding membaca buku tebal. Lagi pula, Gaara adalah teman bicara yang cukup menyenangkan. Gaara dan Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil jurusan ekonomi—namun tetap, mereka bertiga satu kampus.

"Nanti kita ke kelas bareng, ya?" tawar Gaara.

"Ok. Tapi nanti, ya." Sakura pun melihat kesekeliling. Dan saat melihat ke tempat bangku kantin yang jaraknya lumayan agak jauh darinya, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenali di sudut sana… Sasuke menatapnya tajam. _Sejak kapan?_

Karena masih diselubungi rasa panik dan takut serta pikiran yang tak jernih, gadis berambut merah jambu itu pun tanpa sadar menarik tangan temannya, "Gaara, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang."

"E-eh… tunggu…" Gaara sedikit kewalahan membawa bukunya karena tarikan tiba-tiba Sakura.

Sasuke yang yang semula hendak akan menghampiri kekasihnya, kini mengurungkan niat karena sosok mungil yang sering kali ia peluk itu terlanjur pergi bersama lelaki lain, Gaara. Iris kelam Sasuke menatap arah kepergian mereka dengan pandangan datar namun sorotnya tajam dan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah, Sakura menghindari Sasuke. Tak dipungkiri kerinduannya makin menjadi kepada lelaki tampan itu. Menghindari Sasuke adalah siksaan tersendiri bagi Sakura, apalagi… karena hal yang sangat ceroboh seperti ini. Sakura menghela napas, duduk termenung di depan balkon kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, saku celana rumahannya bergetar, Sakura pun merogoh ponselnya.

"Sasuke-_kun?_" terlonjak kaget, Sakura menatap panik layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia senang sekali kekasih tampannya tersebut sedang mencoba menghubunginya, namun bayangan kalung itu kembali menyadarkan Sakura akan ketakutannya. "Angkat atau tidak, ya?" gumam Sakura ragu.

Tapi akhirnya, Sakura mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kanannya dengan ragu-ragu… "_M__o-moshi-moshi__…_"

"Hn. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" suara itu terdengar datar dan sedikit dingin, Sakura menggigit bibirnya karena semakin sedih saja. "Sekarang, temui aku di taman, seperti biasa. Aku tunggu 20 menit."

_PIP_.

Sambungan pun terputus. Sakura langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, lalu berjalan keluar dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Hey sakura, mau kemana? Ini sudah sore" tanya Mebuki menutup bukunya di ruang tengah ketika melihat anaknya sedikit berlari-lari.

"A-aku mau menemui Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan nada terburu-buru, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Semoga berhasil. Ah ya… kau harus diantar oleh supir." pesan Mebuki. Sakura mengangguk tidak ingin memperlama obrolan dengan ibunya yang bisa saja menjadi sangat cerewet itu jika di bantah. Sakura pun berlari ke arah bagasi dan meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya.

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah sampai di taman. Tempat dimana Sasuke menyuruh sakura untuk datang. Sakura pun turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari ketempat dimana Sasuke berada. Sedangkan mobil keluarga Haruno, sudah berjalan kembali meninggalkan majikannya.

"Hah.. maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Hah... aku terlambat datang." Ucap Sakura tersengal seraya memegang lutut di hadapan lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Hn."

Sakura merasakan adanya nada dingin dari Sasuke, ia pun menegakan tubuhnya, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Semilir angin sore pun berhembus ke arah mereka, menerbangkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang kini sedang merasa keadaannya semakin canggung.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin, Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget.

"I-itu..."

"Dan dimana kalung yang kuberikan? Kenapa tidak kau pakai?" tanya Sasuke seakan menyerang setelah melihat kearah leher kekasihnya. Sakura yang sudah sedari kemarin menahan tekanan karena kehilangan kalung itu pun hanya tertunduk dengan punggung yang perlahan bergetar…

"Ka-kalung itu… hi-hilang, S-Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura terbata berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Hilang?" Sasuke berkata ketus, Sakura masih terdiam enggan menatap sepasang iris kelam kekasihnya. "Aku kecewa padamu. Kukira kau dapat dipercaya untuk setia padaku dan mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata…"

Bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, Sakura merasa sesak mendengar perkataan dingin kekasihnya. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi membendung air hangat yang memburamkan matanya. Sakura berusaha mengangkat wajah menatap kekasihnya yang masih terduduk menyilangkan dada.

_TES._

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks... aku tidak menghilangkan nya."

Sekilas, Sasuke merasa iba melihat kedua mata hijau cemerlang itu memerah digenangi air hangat. Namun, mengingat kedekatan gadisnya itu dengan lelaki kemarin, Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan berdiri, "bohong. Aku tahu pasti kau menghilangkannya, mungkin kalung itu tidak penting untukmu. Tapi, bagiku itu penting!"

Sakura pun hanya menatap mata kekasihnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Ia tahu, ia salah… tapi sungguh ini semua diluar kemauannya.

"Kuberikan kalung itu padamu, karena aku percaya dan yakin kau bisa menjaganya, tapi kenapa kau malah menghilangkan nya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedih menatap kedua mata Sakura. "Aku benar-benar kecewa"

"S-sasuke-_ku_n, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu... hiks…" Sakura berusaha mengucapkan yang sebenarnya ditengah isakan tangisnya, kedua telapak tangannya mengusap kasar kedua pipi basahnya sendiri, "sehari setelah kau berikan kalung itu padaku, kalung itu sudah tidak ada dileherku. Aku mati-matian mencarinya, tapi tidak ada. Aku bersumpah aku tidak bohong, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura dengan nada putus asa berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tidak percaya. Apa jangan-jangan seminggu ini kau menghindariku karna memiliki kekasih baru, hm?" Sakura membuka mulut ingin menyanggah, namun Sasuke keburu memotongnya… "Aku selalu melihatmu duduk berdua dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Apa itu selingkuhanmu?"

Sakura membuka mata lebih lebar, "Aku…"

"Jadi kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku?" potong Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, "Baik!"

"Tidak! Ti-tidak seperti itu Sasuke, kau salah paham." Ucap Sakura buru-buru sebelum kekasihnya itu menyerangnya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang lain yang semakin melenceng. "Aku tidak seperti itu, lagi pula Gaara teman sekelasku, bukan selingkuhan, sungguh!"

"Oh… jadi namanya Gaara?" ucap Sasuke dingin, "kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja di sini."

Angin berhembus kearah mereka sehingga menyebabkan rambut keduanya bergoyang. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya, sebegitukah Sasuke dengan mudah membuang hubungan yang sudah cukup lama mereka rajut berdua? Sementara Sasuke, membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ja-jadi… semudah itu, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura tersenyum lemah, "semudah itu kau mengakhiri semuanya? Kau bahkan tak mempercayaiku lagi."

Sasuke diam tak merespon dan itu membuat Sakura putus asa.

"Baik… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah berbohong maupun mengkhianatimu." Ucap Sakura menatap kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya datar, "tapi yang perlu kau tahu… aku sangat mencintaimu dan bisa hancur kapan pun kau tinggalkan aku." Lanjut Sakura berusaha menyunggingkan senyum manis di tengah tangisannya, "seperti saat ini."

Gadis itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di belakang sana. Hatinya sudah hancur, hubungannya setahun ini berakhir karena ketidak percayaan dan sebuah kesalahpahaman? Dan yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah… Sasuke begitu mudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Sakura merasa ia dan hubungannya tak dihargai lagi. Tapi mengingat kalung yang ia hilangkan adalah bukan kalung biasa, ia pun merasa tak pantas untuk Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah sepatutnya kecewa atas kecerobohannya. Sakura meringis menahan tangis dan tetap berjalan keluar taman.

Sementara Sasuke menatap punggung kecil kekasihnya itu pergi menjauh dilihatnya punggung itu bergetar. Amarah Sasuke perlahan meredam menyadari Sakura kembali menangis sambil tetap berjalan. Sasuke merasa begitu egois karena…

_TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, dilihatnya Sakura tak berhenti berjalan meski sebuah bus besar membunyikan klakson dari kejauhan. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sih? Dengan panik, Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya yang bergetar dan belum berhenti berjalan.

"SAKURAAA!"

HAP!

"Akh!" Sakura memekik kaget tertahan ketika sebuah tangan menarik kasar tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dasar ceroboh!" bentak Sasuke masih mendekap erat tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

"HAI KAU MAU MATI HAH!" hardik seorang supir bus itu ketika melewati Sakura yang kini masih di dekap Sasuke. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang masih basah, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya hampir saja ditabrak. Dirinya terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan karena tak mungkin lagi mengembalikan kalung serta kepercayaan Sasuke… tunggu… kalung? Sakura kembali mengingatnya, kalung yang mustahil di temukan lagi itu membuatnya semakin putus asa karena Sasuke tak mungkin mempercayainya. Ia kembali menangis geram semakin putus asa.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura memekik dan meronta di dekapan Sasuke, "biarkan aku mati! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Mau seperti apa pun aku tak kan bisa menemukan kalung itu… dan aritnya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak percaya dan tidak mungkin kembali padaku!" jerit Sakura tertahan masih meronta dan menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan pedulikan aku… hiks… biarkan aku pergi." Mohon Sakura lemah dan semakin pecah saja tangis putus asanya. Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu karena ikut merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati Sakura.

"_Gomen… gomenasai,_ Sakura…" ucap Sasuke parau, ini adalah pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasa ingin menangis melihat gadis yang dicintainya telah ia hancurkan di tangannya sendiri. Sasuke melepas pelukannya untuk menghadap Sakura, kedua tangannya meraih pipi basah itu dan mengusapnya, Sakura masih tertunduk enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak salah… aku yang salah… jadi biarkan—"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena tangan Sasuke menarik wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, membungkam mulutnya dengan satu kecupan lembut di bibir basah karena air mata milik Sakura. Kedua pasang mata mereka terpejam menikmati kecupan hangat sarat akan kesakitan. Angin semilir menemani mereka. Jalan raya yang begitu sepi pun seakan mendukung tak ingin mengganggu.

Tangan Sasuke merayap ke punggung gadis itu untuk mengelus memberikan ketenangan, berdoa dalam hati supaya gadis yang dicintainya itu tak lagi bersedih karena keisengan Sasuke sendiri. Pautan bibir mereka pun terlepas, dengan wajah memerah di keduanya.

"_Gomen—"_

"—sudah kukatakan akulah yang salah Sas—"

"—dengarkan aku dulu!" potong Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura yang sedang tertunduk, "jangan memotong sebelum aku selesai."

Gadis itu mengangguk malu. Malu antara karena kesalahannya dan karena ciuman barusan. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah…

"Kalungnya!" pekik Sakura tak percaya, lalu menyedot ingusnya—efek habis menangis. Sakura menatap tak mengerti pada benda tak asing itu lalu pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memakaikan kalung itu lagi ke leher Sakura yang masih bingung.

Setelah memakaikan kalungnya, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat…

"_Gomen…_ Sakura, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengujimu." Ucap Sasuke melepas pelukannya, Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Lanjut Sasuke lagi dan segera berlari ke arah taman sebelum Sakura mencubit lengannya.

"Kau… UCHIHA SASUKE JANGAN LARIIIII!" Sakura mengejar kekasihnya ke dalam taman. Senyum serta tawa lega menghiasi wajah basah Sakura. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari mengejar punggung kekasihnya yang sedang menghindar itu. Sasuke berhenti menghadap Sakura, Sakura yang masih belum siap mengerem itu secara tiba-tiba dan tak sengaja menerjang tubuh Sasuke hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Sakura di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Woah!"

"JAHAAAAAT! Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! Kau jahat! Sasuke-_kun_!" jerit Sakura antara menangis kesal dan tertawa bahagia karena begitu lega. Sasuke berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan atas pukulan tak berarti kekasihnya di dada bidangnya. Karena pergerakan Sakura semakin liar dan nampaknya Sakura semakin menangis kesal, Sasuke pun menangkap tangan tersebut.

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku…"

"Jahat! Hiks… aku membencimu!"

"Iya, aku tahu… maafkan aku, oke?" tanya Sasuke lembut menatap kedua mata Sakura yang masih basah. Posisi mereka belum berubah.

"Kau membuatku putus asa! Kau membautku bingung!" serang Sakura lagi.

"Shhh…" Sasuke menenangkan dengan mengusap pipi tembam Sakura yang kemerahan dan basah, "berhenti menangis, kumohon… aku tahu, aku salah."

"IYA, KAU MEMANG SALAH! BAKA! AKU MEMBENCIMU! MENYEBALKAN! Huhuhu…"

"Sakura…"

"APA?!"

"Jangan sampai aku membungkammu secara paksa," tegur Sasuke memicingkan mata seraya menyentuhkan ibu jarinya di atas bibir tipis Sakura.

"EH?" Sakura pun terdiam seketika dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku ada ide supaya kau bisa menyalurkan rasa kesalmu." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura di atasnya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menggulingkan tubuh Sakura ke samping hingga menindih gadis tersebut, kedua sikutnya menumpu berat badannya sendiri agar tidak membebani Sakura. Sasuke menatap lembut kedua mata hijau cemerlang yang selalu ia sukai itu, ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Sakura seraya berkata…

"Cium aku sepuasnya."

***FIN***

sebenarnya ini udah di publish , tapi yang sebelumnya ceritanya berlebihan ._.

tapi ada 'seseorang' yang bersedia mengeditkan fict ku yang ini, dan

SIMSALABIM

hasilnya bagus loh ^0^, malah bagusan yang ini daripada yang punya saya sendiri *merenung*

tapi yang dirubah itu cuma kata-katanya saja, alur ceritanya sama kok xD


End file.
